une petite soeur
by viper666
Summary: Kathy a 19 ans, elle a 4 ans de différence avec Samuel qui a 23 ans. John Winchester a eu une autre femme dans sa vie avec qui il c’est marié sans même que ses fils ne le sachent. Helena Winchester a 2 ans c’est la fille à Kathy, dont le père est inconnu
1. mise en situation

Une petite sœur

Personnages :

Helena Winchester

Kathy Winchester

Dean Winchester

Sam Winchester

Bobby Slinger

Victor Lifter

Mary Lifter

Kathy a 19 ans, elle a 4 ans de différence avec Samuel qui a 23 ans. John Winchester a eu une autre femme dans sa vie avec qui il c'est marié sans même que ses fils ne le sachent. Helena Winchester a 2 ans c'est la fille à Kathy, dont le père est inconnu car il a disparu après la naissance du bébé. Victor et Mary ont élevé Kathy et Helena après la mort de Carletta.

Dean et Sam se trouvent en Californie dans un petit hôtel trois étoiles. Un coup de feu se fît entendre dans la chambre à côté quand ils sortirent de leur chambre, ils virent une fille courir avec un fusil à la main. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre mais ils ne virent aucun cadavre.

Plus loin, la jeune fille s'était arrêtée pour reprendre son souffle. Un bruit de pas lourd se fît entendre non loin d'elle. Elle se retourne pour voir c'est qui laissant voir ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux bruns avec des mèches rouges et sa peau bronzé.

Qui est là? cria-t-elle

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre alors elle entra dans sa mustang noir avec deux lignes blanches et sur le coté du conducteur on peut lire « John Winchester » et sur l'autre côté « Kathy Winchester » en lettre d'argent.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre un

Rencontre surprise

Kathy se réveille à 10heure du matin avec des blessures frai fait de la veille. Elle se lève et va prendre Helena dans son petit lit.

-Salut ma puce! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? lui demanda-t-elle

-Maman…blessé…par de vilains monstres. dit la petite tout en touchant une égratignure près de l'œil droit à Kathy.

-Oui ma puce mais maman n'a rien de grave sauf ses vilaines égratignures qui ne font un peu mal. dit Kathy avant de donné un bec sur la joue de sa fille

-Maman...je t'aime...et je veux être comme toi. dit Helena tout en la sèerant trèes fort dans ses bras

Une larme coula sur la joue de Kathy

Pendans ce temps la dans une chambre d'hôtel. Sam est a son ordinateur et il fait des recherches pour une chasse. Mais rien! Dean se réveille peu a peu, il prit la couverture, son linge qui traine sur le sol et se lève en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-T'avais chaud hier soir? dit Sam avec un air moqueur

-Tu devrais savoir qu'il fait toujours chaud en Californie. dit Dean avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain

Dix minute plus tard, Dean sort de la salle de bain après une bonne douche d'eau froide pour le réveiller de ses deux heures de sommeil agiter. Sam lui lança son manteau en pleine figure.

-On va dans le bar de la ville. Y parreil qu'il connait tout le monde ici. dit Sam en refermant son ordinateur

-Qui sa? demanda Dean en garochant son manteau sur son lit

Puis il prit les clefs de sa voiture.

plus tard quand ils furent arrivés au bar, Dean se dirige vers une des barman qui se trouve derrière le bar. Sam trouve une table libre et il va s'y asseoir. Kathy se dirige vers Sam avec un plateau.

-Salut , que puis-je faire pour vous? Voulez-vous quelque chose èa boire? demanda-t-elle

-heu... non merci, je ne bois pas quand sa fait seulement 2 heures que je suis réveillé. répond Sam en ouvrant son ordinateur.

-Cherchez-vous quelque chose ou quelqu'un? demande Kathy

Deans'assit a côté de sam tout en regardant Kathy.

-Oui vous! dit Dean

-Comment sa moi? réplique Kathy

-Vous étiez dans une chambre d'un petit hôtel hier soir. Comment je le sais? C'est facile car moi et mon frère nous étions dans la chambre a côté. dit Dean avec un regard sévère.

Kathy prend la chase en arrière d'elle et s'asseoit.

-Que voulez-vous? dit-elle

-on veut savoir dans quoi vous avex tiré. dit Sam calmement

-si je vous le dis vous allez me prendre pour une folle. dit-elle

-Winchester! cri la barman

-quoi? dit Kathy en tournant la tête vers le bar

Sam et Dean se regardèrent intriguer.

-aller parler de sa dans une autre salle. dit la barman

Kathy les enmena dans une salle en arrière du bar. Ils se rassirent à l'entour d'une table. Sam regard Dean avec un regard qui veut dire"va s'y!"

-Donc vous vous nommez quoi Winchester? dit Dean en regardant ses mains

Kathy parru surprie que deux étangé lui pose toutes ses questions.

-Sam et Dean Winchester je suppose. Demandez-vous pas commetn je le sais? dit-elle. vous chassez comme votre père les démons, monstres et autres créatures du surnaturel.

-comme toi, je présume! dit Dean

-C'est normal cher frère!dit-elle


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre2

Révélation et enquête

-De quoi cher frère? dit Sam intriguer

Kathy se lève et se dirige silencieusement vers la porte. Dean se lève à son tour, la prend par le bras droit, la fait pivoté vers lui. Il commence à serrer fort le bras de Kathy.

-Tu vas répondre maintenant. Comment sais-tu qui on est et pourquoi m'as-tu appelé cher frère? dit Dean avec arrogance

-Demandé-le à votre père? dit-elle en essayant de se déprendre

Sam et Dean se regardent. Dean la lâche et se rassoit.

-Et bin je ne sais pas comment te le dire. dit Sam

-C'est facile! notre père est mort donc c'est à toi de nous répondre. dit Dean

Kathy eu les yeux plein d'eau, elle ouvrit la porte et sortie en courrant. Elle ouvre une autre porte, monte les escaliers sans même refermer la porte. Ils se sont levés et ils la suivent. En haut du bar se trouve un petit appartement. Quand on monte les escaliers, on peut voir des photos de John avec une autre femme et une petite fille ou il est seul avec l'une des deux. La plus récente remonte à il y a deux ans, Kathy est avec lui devant ce bar. Sam et Dean pénétrèrent dans l'appartement sans faire de bruit.

-Maman…pourquoi pleures-tu? quelqu'un ta blessé…peut-être. dit une voix toute douce d'une petite fille

-Tout va bien ma puce. Maman pleure pour une raison que tu n'as pas encore l'âge de comprendre. répondit la voix de Kathy

-On devrait y aller. murmura Sam à son frère

-D'accord mais il va falloir faire notre petite enquête sur elle. répondit Dean

Quand ils furent descendus. Dean alla voir la barman, lui commanda une bière.

-Savez-vous qui est le vrai père de cette fille et son vrai nom. demande Sam en se plaçant à côté de Dean

-Elle se nomme Kathy et son père se nomme John. Je ne sais pas trop se qu'il fait dans la vie mais elle veut devenir comme lui. Elle a de drôle d'idée cette petite. répond-elle

-Est-ce qu'elle a eu une fille? demande Dean

-Oui, elle a deux ans bientôt trois. Mais pourquoi toutes ses questions sur elle? dit-elle

-On est intrigué par une chose qu'elle nous a dit. répond Sam avant que son frère ne dise n'importe quoi

-Aller voir les archives de l'église et de l'hôpital. dit la barman

-On as-tu besoin d'un papier? demande Dean

Elle lui donne un papier leur donnant l'autorisation de fouiller dans les archives de ses deux endroits. Sam prend le papier en la remerciant. Dean paye sa bière puis ils partent du bar. Quand ils furent dehors, Sam range le papier dans l'une de ses poches avant de rentré dans la voiture. Dean va voir la voiture de Kathy il fait le tour puis retourne à sa voiture et y rentre.

-Elle a marqué son nom et celui de papa sur sa voiture. dit-il

Il mit le contacte et démarra en vitesse pour se rendre à l'église. Arrivé à la seule église de la ville, Sam va cogner à la porte. Le prêtre alla leur ouvrir.

-Vous êtes sûrement Sam et Dean, Mary m'a appelé pour me prévenir de votre arrivé. dit-il

Il les fit entrés. Il les conduit jusqu'à une pièce où une boîte rempli et une petite pile de papier les attendaient.

-Voici les archives des Kathy, du mariage de ses parents et du baptême de sa fille. dit le prêtre avant de les laisser seul.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient fini la pile des archives du mariage de John et Carletta.

-Ils se sont mariés le 10 octobre 1987. dit Sam

-On était chez oncle Bobby. dit Dean

flash back

-Les garçons, je vous laisse ici avec votre oncle pour un semaine environ mais je vais revenir. Dean prend soin de Sam et si Bobby vous demande quelque chose faites-le. dit John puis il parti

-Alors on se retrouve seul tous les trois pendant presque une semaine. dit Bobby. Alors nous allons bien nous amusé.

Dean regarda son oncle avec un regard sévère puis il prit la main de Sam et l'entraîna dans leur chambre.

fin de flash back

-Je vais toujours me souvenir de cette semaine là, j'ai tellement travaillé pendant que toi tu faisait rien. dit Dean en prenant un doc. dans la boîte.

Sur le doc. il est marqué « baptême de la petite Kathy Marie Helena Winchester ». Dean lut de la première à la dernière pages puis avec Sam ils finirent la boîte après une heure de lecture.

-Elle est née le 17 juin 1987. dit Sam

-Peut-être pas. C'est pas parce qu'elle a été baptisée le 30 juin. Elle peut être née avant ou après cette date. dit Dean

-On va voir sa dans les archives de l'hôpital. dit Sam

-Mais on doit lire le baptême de « Helena Carletta Johanne Winchester ». dit Dean

-Pourquoi? demande Sam

-Parce que cette fille fait partie d'elle. répond Dean en ouvrant le document

Quand il eu fini de tout lire, il se leva.

-Je suis parrain sans même le savoir. dit Dean

-Et la marraine? demande Sam

-C'est personne!la petite n'a qu'un parain. répond Dean

À l'hôpital, il a fallu qu'ils montrent le papier que Mary leur a donné pour avoir les archives. Kathy est bien née le 17 juin 1987 à 3h 23 du matin dans cette petite ville. Sa mère est morte quand elle a eu 16 ans.

-Kathy a déjà fait trois fausses couche avant d'avoir ta nièce. dit Sam en lui donnant la fiche

-Quoi? fit Dean en prenant la fiche

Dean lut toute la fiche. Sa bouche s'ouvra puis se referme aussitôt. Kathy venait d'entrer dans la salle

-Vous n'avez pas encore vu cette fiche. dit-elle en mettant une petite fiche sur la table

Sur la fiche, il y a d'écrit "ADN: test de paternité". Elle sortie de la pièece. Sam prit le papier avant Dean et il la lit. Quand il eut fini de la lire, il regard son frère dans les yeux.

-Papa a été oubligé de faire un test, car l'oncle de ta nièece ne croyait pas qu'il est le père. dit Sam

-Quel con! pensa Dean à haute voix

-Tu crois qu'elle va vouloir nous reparlée? dit Sam en regardant la porte

-J'en suis sur! dit Dean

Quand ils sortirent de la pièce Kathy était là, les regardant avec un regard pétillant.

-Depuis le temps que je vous attends. Si vous savez à quel point j'ai hâte de partir d'ici loin de ses deux là. dit Kathy

Elle sauta dans les bras de Sam et se mit à pleurer. Elle se mit à le serrer, elle leva les yeux vers son visage. Sam la regardait avec un sourire, elle lui rendie son sourire.

-Si je vous avais recontré il y a 4 ans comme il m'avait promis, je n'aurais pas Helena et vous n'auriez pas eu à me rencontré comme de cette façon. dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sam

-Quelle façon? demande Dean

Kathy tourne la tête vers ce dernier.

-Bien, à l'hôtel puis au bar. Avec tout ce que j'ai dit, que vous enquêtiez sur moi présentement à cause de sa. I'm so sorry! dit-elle puis elle se colla la figure sur le torse de Sam qui la serre encore dans ses bras

-C'est le monde à l'envers! dit Dean en s'adossant sur un mur

-Pourquoi? demande Sam

-Bah c'est moi son parrain pis c'est sur toi qu'elle se colle. C'est sur moi qu'elle devrait se coller. C'est moi le plus véril des deux, c'est moi l'homme des deux... dit Dean

-C'est toi le plus matcho. l'intérompe Sam

Kathy se mit à rire. Elle trouve sa drôle quand deux personnes font se qu'ils font pour une niaiserie comme sa. surtout quand elle fait partie de cette dispute.

-C'est comme... c'est quoi que je vais faire quand vous aller partir. Quand la job ici sera terminée. Moi et Helena, on doit rester ici quis qu'elle est trop jeune. Elle ne pourra pas venir avec nous. dit Kathy en reculant de l'entrainte de Sam.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Shifter dead steler

-Elle va pouvoir venir! Kathy t'a fille est assée grande. J'avais 6 mois quand ma mère est morte et c'est à partir de là que notre père nous a enmenés avec lui sauf que Dean restait avec moi dans la chambre d'un motel. dit Sam

-En parlant de la job, c'est quoi le nom dut truck? dit Dean

Kathy regarde le dessin sur un mur. Un cri se fît entendre dans la tête à Kathy. Elle se mit à courir dans un corridor avant de rentré dans la chambre d'une petite fille qui venait de se réveiller et elle regardait dans un coin de la chambre. Puis elle se mit à crier. Le Shifter dead steler venait d'apparaître dans la pièce. C'est un homme vêtu de noir avec un visage d'os. Il se nourrit d'enfant puis quand il les mange, il ne reste plus rien de l'enfant. Kathy sortie son fusil et tira deux coups dans la tête. Le Shifter dead steler disparut encore plus blessé. Sam et Dean arrivèrent en courrant.

-Sa vas? demande Kathy en s'approchant de la petite

La petite tourne la tête vers cette dernière, son regard est vide, son âme a disparu. Kathy recula épeuré, elle trébucha sur quelque chose, tomba sur le sol. Elle regarde dernière, son regard croise celui de Dean, elle a les yeux qui relui puis une larme coula.

-Tu es trop émotive! dit Dean

Elle se relève face à lui."Clak!" Kathy vient de giflé Dean, ce dernier a mal à sa machoir inférieure sur le côté droit où que l'on retourne une main étempé sur sa joue d'un rouge vif."Clak!" L'autre joue reçu une gifle trois fois plus fort que la précédente. Dean la prit dans ses bras, il penche son visage vers Kathy, cette dernière relève sa tête et leur lèvres se touchèrent ce qui fît frissonnée Kathy. Sam lui examinait la petite fille.

-Comment s'appelle la chose qui a fait sa? demande Sam

-Shifter dead steler! ils se nourrissent d'enfants, ils commencent par boire leur âme avant de manger le corps au complet.Sa fait dix enfants qui meurent mais c'est la première qui perd seulement son âme. dit Kathy.

-Va-t-il revenir? dit Dean

-Sûrement plus tard pour finir ce qu'il a déjà commencé chez-elle. dit Kathy. J'en ai déjà tuer dix et il ne m'en reste que trois à tuer.

Elle s'éffondra sur le sol.

Dean la prit dans ses bras et la transporta dans la mustang. Il se tourne vers Sam, lui jete ses clefs.

-Ramène la à domicile. Moi et Kathy on va te rejoindre. dit-il à Sam

Sam demarre la Impala et se dirige vers le motel. Pendant ce temps, Dean dépose cerrectement Kathy à l'arrère de la mustang. Il sa place au volant et démarre puis se dirige vers le même motel que son frère. Durant le trajet, Kathy se mis à parler dans son sommeil.

-Zac! non, Zac! pourquoi? ZAC! crit-elle

Elle sa réveille en sursaut, elle regarde autour d'elle. Une chambre rose, un lit en forme de coeur et deux lits normal. Sam est couché sur l'un des lits. Mais où est Dean? Kathy est inquiête car il ne peut pas partir sans elle puis qu'il ne sait pas ce que peut faire ses créatures.

-DEAN! crit-elle

-Il est sous la douche. Maintenant peux-tu me laisser dormir. dit Sam

Elle se lève, se dirige vers la salle de bain, elle entend un bruit d'eau. Elle tourne la poigné, c'est débarré. Elle entre dans la pièce sans faire de bruit, elle pénètre dans la douche. On peut y voir le dos musclé et bien bronzé, une belle pair de fesses, une nuque douce au touché, des cheveux si beau. Elle se colle à lui, le prend dans ses bras, ses mains arrivent juste en-haut de son entre jambe. Il retourne, surprit par cette présence.

-Kathy! mais qu'est-ce que... dit Dean

Kathy dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres à Dean. Ses mains se déposèrent sur ses fesses, Dean fît un petit sursaut puis se mis à rire et d'un seul coup, il ne riait plus.

-Kathy! dit Dean

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande Kathy

-Je suis... dit Dean en regardant vers le bas

Elle fît comme lui puis se mit à rire. Elle se colle sur lui, s'accotte la tête sur son torse, sa chemise blanche fait voir son soutien-gorge noir avec des flammes rouges puis ses pentalon noir se colle à sa peau puis ses cheveux rendu mouiller lui colle au visage et dans le cou.

-Kathy, je t'en suplis, sort de la salle de bain. dit Dean

Kathy lui donna un bec sur son torse avant de sortir. Sam dort, donc elle prend du linge dans le sac à Dean, biensûre ce linge sera temporairement sur elle. Elle commnece à se changer, Sam se réveille et se lève puis tombe assi sur le lit. Il se retourne, les yeux fermer.Il a vu Kathy en soutien-gorge et en string.

-Tu portes du quoi? demande Sam

-Pardon! dit Kathy

-En soutien-gorge? demande Sam

-28 C! pourquoi? répond-elle

-Pour savoir! dit-il

Elle s'assit à côté de Sam

-J'ai fini! dit-elle

Il la regarde de la tête aux pieds, une camisolle, un jean et un cote de cuir à Dean. Il se met à rire quand Dean sort de la salle de bain.

-Tu ne te gênes vraiment pas. dit Dean

-Désolé j'ai l'habitude avec Zac. Tu lui ressembles tellement. dit Kathy

-Tu peux me dire qui est ce Zac? demande Dean

Kathy se couche sur le dos en repensant à Zac.

Flash back

-Tu ne peux pas partir comme sa. tu as une fille, tu as des responsabilité envers elle. crit Kathy

- Je veux rien savoir de vous deux. Non, je ne veux plus rien savoir. crit-il avant de fermer la porte

Helena se mit à crier de toutes ces forces.

fin du flash back

-C'est le père d'Helena, je pensais qu'il serait le bon. Celui qui serait là pour m'aidé mais non il a préféré prendre la fuite devant ces responsabilitées. dit Kathy, il disait que lui et moi c'était pour la vie mais c'est encore un autre beau parleur qui aime se savoir aimer. J'ai été la fille la plus stupide du monde. Désolé Dean pour tantôt!

-C'est correct, n'en parlons plus tu veux bien, dit Dean

-Si tu veux! répond-elle

Kathy prit le journal sur la tasble puis lu. Le journal tombe sur le sol, on peut voir le visage de Kathy sans émotion puis elle reprie ces esprits.

-La...La p'tite... fille d'hi...er...est morte... ce ma...tin, bégaya-t-elle.


End file.
